Come on Kitty Man!
by Shiri Mizuki
Summary: Kankuro/OC 20 minutes in heaven kind of deal. This is a growing addiction of mine but I'm still a bit rusty so please review! Kankuro and Shadow turn a simple day of training into a night of fun thanks to Sakura's party.


**I do not own Naruto!...or Kankuro for that matter...**

**But I do own Shadow.**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

"Come on kitty man! Show me what you got!" Shadow yelled across the training field in Konoha.

"I'm pretty sure you won't be able to handle this, as always Shadow...AND DON'T CALL ME KITTY MAN!

Kankuro shouted in outrage. "Awww but I thought it turned you on when I said that." Shadow said pulling her best pouting face. Kankuro turned his head to hide a blush that crept across his face, and Shadow couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Alright, fine!" Kankuro shouted finally as he moved his chakra threads sending Crow after Shadow. Barely dodging the attack she jumped to the side of the puppet, unsheathing her katana and the same time. She came at Kankuro with her sword extended in front of her, but was soon attacked by crow yet again. Random kunai came from its mouth as she dodged a few and some bounced off her sword. "Ha! It'll take a lot more than that my kitten!" Shadow yelled as she launched at Kankuro with all her weight. This caught him off guard and ended up with Shadow on top of him, pressing all her weight onto him. Her chest pressed against his and he could see straight into her defiant ice blue eyes. A smile crept at her lips as she noticed the position they were in and lowered her guard. Kankuro noticed in one second and flipped the situation to where he was on top of her, straddling her waist and her arms pinned above her head. "So, now what kitty?" Shadow asked with a devil grin on her lips. He leaded closer, but pulled back as he heard the bushes next to them rustle. There stood a shocked Sakura, just staring at the scene in front of her. "Hi Sakura!" Shouted Shadow from under Kankuro. "Hi…guys." She said shaking her head coming back to earth. "What ya need Sakura?" Kankuro said a little irritated. "Oh, uh, I was…..just wondering…..if you guys weren't doing anything later….ahem, if you would like to come to my party later." She asked looking in every direction possible. Kankuro and Shadow both agreed to come and had Sakura go on her way to her next victim. "So can I pick you up at 7:30?" Kankuro more stated then asked, with a flirty grin plastered on his face. "Don't get too cocky kitty man." Shadow said with a wink as she got from beneath Kankuro to head home. Making sure to sway her hips as she made her exit and looked back to see Kankuro staring after her.

~Later~

Shadow ran home after clearing view of Kankuro. Her heart racing the fact that Kankuro was actually flirting with her. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god! _Shadow screamed at herself as she took a quick shower. She finished and pulled a towel around her frame as she stepped out of the bathroom she wrapped another one around her wet red hair. She made her way to her room and looked through her closet. "I don't have the most modest clothes do I?" she asked her herself. She looked through her closet and found a red and black corset and black booty skirt. She quickly pulled on her black laced undergarments and then her recently picked outfit. She went to her bathroom and started on her make up as she let her hair dry.

When she finished with her makeup she pulled her hair back into a messy but sexy bun. Looking down at her clock it read '7:20' "Perfect!" She stated as she moved to go back to her room. Pulling out a pair of red pumps she heard a knock at her door. She quickly slipped her shoes on and ran as fast as her heels would allow to her door. She swung the door open with a huge grin on her face as  
Kankuro stood in awe at her appearance. "What? Is it too much?" She asked as she leaded against her door frame looking him over as well. He had a simple black dress shirt on with a white one under it, while the top shirt was barely buttoned half way up. He wore simple jeans and converse, as well as his normal "war paint" wasn't on his face, making him that much more attractive. "Uh, No! Just perfect." He said with a smile and wrapped her up in his own embrace. She was shocked at first but hugged him back soon after. "Well, shall we?" Kankuro asked as he extended his arm out to her. She took his arm and smiled brightly saying yes.

As they walked through the streets on Konoha Shadow began to move closer to Kankuro having forgotten her jacket in all the excitement. "Hey you okay?" Kankuro asked concerned when he heard her teeth chatter. "Just a little cold that's all." She stated simply, brushing it all off. Kankuro swiftly wrapped his arm around her consuming her in his warmth. Shocked by this action, all she could do was melt into his warmth. "Thanks Kankuro." She stated, leaning closer to him. They kept walking and soon could hear the distinct sound of "DJ Whore" ring through the streets. They both gave a low chuckle and walked right up to Sakura's door. Shadow reached out to knock on her door it swung open and her wrist was grasped by an overexcited Sakura. Shadow was dragged in and Kankuro simple walked right in chuckling softly at her distress.

As the night progressed Shadow had spent most of her time on the dance floor, Kankuro just watched in awe at her energy. Soon Kiba plopped down next to Kankuro, obviously drunk. "Listen, you should just tell her dude." He said slurring his words together. "I can't. Our friendship is better than ruining it." Kankuro said as Shadow looked over at him, waving. Shadow ran up to Kankuro and grabbed his hands trying to pull him to the dance floor. Kankuro began to protest but was cut off by Sakura yelling in the middle of the room. _Thank god. _Kankuro thought to himself. "Alright! We're going to play a little game! It's called 20 minutes in heaven!" Sakura shouted earning a few growls and cheers, Kiba's cheer being the loudest. "Now every guy put something in here!" She said as she walked around the room.

After gathering all the objects Shadow was starting to move to the kitchen. "Oh no you don't Shadow!" Sakura shouted to stop Shadow dead in her tracks. As she got close to Shadow she extended her arm out with the hat in hand. Shadow not in the mood to fight stuck her hand in but was poked by an object. "The hell?" She questioned as she pulled her hand out holding the object. A wooden stick lay in her hands. _Oh no! oh no no no no! _she thought to herself, knowing all too well who that would belong to. "Ooooh Kankuroooo!" Sakura sang as she searched for the ninja. He looked up from his spot on the couch and saw the stick in Shadow's hand and turned a thousand shades of red.

He stood up and walked over to Shadow and grabber her hand in his as Sakura led the way to their destined closet. She closed and locked the door, not before whispering, "Have fun, but not too much fun."

Shadow turned around to the darkness and let her eye's try to adjust as she reached blindly for Kankuro. Her hand found something firm and she quickly recoiled as she realized she found his chest. "I-I-I'm sorry." She said as she held her hand to herself. There was silence until the sound of clothes rubbing together, did Shadow notice that Kankuro had sat down. She found the wall and soon slid down in to sit next to Kankuro. "You know Kankuro. It's Kind of cold." She stated simply as she tried to hide her nervousness from her voice. A sudden warmth wrapped around her waist as she was dragged to Kankuro's side. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and just sighed contently. The silence dragged on for what seemed like ages until Kankuro broke the silence, "Shadow, I have a question for you." "Uh, sure, anything. What is it?" She asked hesitantly. "Well it's just….you see….we've been friends for god knows how long and…..well we have started to flirt a bit and well…..what I was asking is….awe hell!" Kankuro tried to get out. Shadow tried to comprehend his words until the last words struck her and warmth was pressed against her lips. She opened her eyes in shock when she realized Kankuro was kissing her and she melted kissing him back. A small moan escaping her lips in the process. Kankuro leaned back and smiled at her, knowing what message she was giving him.

He dove back to her lips as another moan came from Shadow. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his wrapped firmly around her waist. Not intending on letting go. His tongue rubbed against her bottom lip begging to be let in, which she gladly granted not wanting to give this moment up. Their tongues met in a fiery battle for dominance neither of them were willing to give up. They both fought well but Kankuro soon won their "battle" and began to explore her wet cavern. She moaned into the kiss telling Kankuro that she was enjoying herself way too much. Shadow slowly unwrapped her arms from Kankuro's neck as she dragged her hands down his well built chest feeling his muscles tense at her subtle touch. When she got to the first button she began to undo it, then the next, and so on until it was almost hanging off his shoulders. She pushed it over his shoulders as he let her. She went back to his other shirt and went to the hem and pulled on it, wanting the cloth gone. He pulled away from the kiss and pulled his shirt over his head. Shadow sat in awe at his tones chest, running her fingers over his abs, still feeling them tense. Kankuro let out a low growl and dove at Shadow knocking her to the ground with him supporting his weight above her. Both had wicked grins on their face as they both inched closer to each other as their lips finally met. A small shock was sent through both of them as the kiss became more passionate. Shadow placed her arms around his neck as Kankuro's hands wandered past her cleavage and to her stomach soon moving to the back of her corset. Unzipping it from the back he got the cloth off of her. He leaned back to marvel at her cleavage but Shadow instinctively wrapped her arms around her chest. "Aw no fair." Kankuro whispered into her ear, sending shivers down Shadow's spine.

At this moment Sakura came to the door and just barged in. Finding Kankuro hovering over Shadow, still straddling her waist. "Alright, that's the second time I have found you like this, only with less clothes. Get a room!" She stated. "Well we had one, 'till you oh so rudely interrupted." Shadow said once again under Kankuro. They both let out a chuckle as Sakura walked away from the door rolling her eyes. The both got up and Kankuro helped Shadow get her corset back on as he put only his black shirt on.

"So, anything you want to ask?" Shadow asked putting her hands on her hips looking up at him. "hmm, how about…..be mine?" He asked as he snaked his arms around her waist. "Wouldn't have it any other way kitty man" Shadow said as she reached up and pecked him on the lips. They both pulled away smiling and started to walk back to the party. "Oh by the way, you have sex hair." Kankuro stated blankly and began to chuckle. "You just had to ruin the moment didn't you" Shadow said as she went to hit Kankuro, but she caught her wrist pulling her into him and kissing her in front of the whole party. "Always" He said with smile on his lips. Everyone cheered, loudest was Kiba shouting "GET SOME!" over everyone.

* * *

**I have always loved these kind of stories ^.^**

**Please review!**

**What are you afraid of?**

**~Shiri Mizuki!~**


End file.
